This Happened How?
by The Wicca Raven
Summary: The title may not suit the fic perfectly but whatever...Warnings: Heavy Slash and Sex, a bit of a PWP fic, but it does have some plot in the beginning. Remember folks, you don't like slash: DON'T READ IT!
1. PreStory AN

Pre-Story Author Note: This may be a touch too explicit for younger readers, but I've read worse on this site, so I should be ok.

Also, please, no flaming if you don't like slash. Don't like: Don't read. It's that simple. Now, onto the story!


	2. This Happened How?

This is my latest fic and I am currently in the midst of self-loathing because of it! It's just a stupid little drabble-type fic and I hate myself for writing it, but I felt the need to post it. Also, be nice as this is my first little ehem "scene", so don't judge too harshly. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if this is a PWP, so just...read.

Also, you don't like slash? You don't read it! Simple as that, please don't flame me, but I have the feeling I'm going to be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR is rich as hell from creating characters far beyond my capability, and I'm just some bored teenager writing fan fiction and avoiding OCs 'cause I suck at making characters.

* * *

Harry woke up early Sunday morning after one of his many love-making sessions with Draco feeling warm and loved as always. Snuggling closer into Draco's embrace he vaguely wondered how the two of them could have possibly gotten together. They had been enemies from the day they had met, so how could the two of them possibly have gotten together?

As Harry wondered about this Draco began to stir. He opened his eyes a little and looked down to see Harry resting against him, in his arms seemingly in deep thought, staring off into space. Draco smiled and said softly, "Good morning, love."

Harry's head snapped up in surprise before he smiled. "Draco." He said softly before shifting to kiss Draco softly on the lips, before nuzzling against Draco's neck.

After a bit more snuggling and just enjoying each others presence, Draco shifted uncomfortably, and made an almost inaudible whimpering sound. "Harry, love, I love you more than anything but I need to pee terribly and you're pressing on my bladder in a rather unpleasant way. You need to move, love." Draco said pressing his legs together to avoid wetting the sheets. Harry mumbled an apology and hurriedly got off him.

Draco rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. He quickly went over to the toilet and began relieving himself with a happy sigh as Harry came in and began getting towels out of the cabinet for the bath they shared every Sunday morning.

When Draco was finished, he began turning on the water and getting clothes for after their bath as Harry relieved his own bladder, and flushed the toilet, joining Draco in their large tub. Harry sat in Draco's lap leaning back against Draco's chest. Draco arms were around Harry's waist and their hands were entwined on Harry's thigh.

"Draco?" Harry said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder how we ended up together? I mean, us…as much as we love each other it's still kind of unbelievable, you know?" Harry asked shifting so he could look up at Draco's face.

Draco thought for a few moments before responding. "I agree with you that it is a bit of a mystery, and it is fairly unbelievable, but what really matters is we're both head over heals in love and crazy about each other, right?" Draco said with a smile, nuzzling into Harry's hair and placing a soft kiss on his hair. Harry made a sound of agreement and leaned nuzzled Draco's chest, and kissed it gently, before shifting so he was sitting sideways in his lap, and putting his arms around Draco and resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"When did you start thinking about this?" Draco asked, looking down into his lover's deep green eyes, after several minutes of cuddling and kissing in relative silence.

"Just this morning," Harry replied softly, resting against Draco, "I just started thinking about us and our past this morning before you woke up. Not that I regret this or anything but it was just a thought that entered my head." He added the last sentence quickly, noticing a hurt expression flash across Draco's face. He kissed Draco's cheek and rubbed his shoulders gently to show Draco some affection, and show that he meant what he said. He moved his lips to Draco's and kissed him softly.

He felt Draco smile against his lips and kiss back, before pulling away. "I know, love, I know." he said hugging Harry and taking his wand off the shelf on the side of the bath to warm up the water in the tub.

"Do you remember when Snape caught us at Grimmauld Place? You were giving me a blow-job and Snape decided to enter without knocking…?" Draco said smiling down at Harry, who upon remembering the incident, blushed a light pink.

"I remember…luckily that little piece of information about him and Remus (I'm not the biggest fan of this pairing in the world, but what the hell?) kept him quiet. But still that was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life." Harry said pressing his forehead to Draco's chest and closing his eyes.

"'One of the most embarrassing'"? Draco questioned with a chuckle. "Then what was the most embarrassing?"

"Ron walking into the dorm to find you ball deep in my arse, one night after dinner in our seventh year." Harry said with a red blush prominent across his face.

Draco smiled. "I remember that, he ruined any chance of us ever making love in your dorm again."

"But I still have you here, and we use our own bed for those purposes." Draco said pushing his now rather eager cock up against Harry's bottom.

Harry let out a soft moan and shifted to kiss Draco. Their lips met and Draco immediately took over, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, and they battled for dominance, with Harry surrendering to Draco in the end, like always.

"Bed. Now." Draco panted when they broke apart from their kiss. Harry pulled the plug on the drain and the two quickly moved to the bed, groping and snogging on the way.

Harry lay down and Draco quickly got on top of him and straddled his hips. Draco leaned forward pressing his lips to Harry's in a fierce and passionate kiss and he ground his hips into Harry's pressing their erections together. Harry let out a loud moan, and pushed up hard against Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly before shifting and placing soft butterfly kisses down Harry's body until he reached Harry's cock, which was standing at full attention with just the tiny hint of pre-cum on the tip. Draco kissed the tip softly before licking down the underside and placing a kiss on each of Harry's balls before rolling them in his fingers and massaging them lightly and he sucked the tip of Harry's cock.

"Draco…please…have to come…" Harry moaned as he tried to thrust his hips up. Draco held his hips down, but he relaxed his throat and took Harry's cock all the way into his mouth, his nose buried in Harry's dark pubic hair. Draco's hand left Harry's sac and went down to rub his own cock.

He could sense Harry was close and he pulled back to suck on just the tip again. Harry whined and moaned with need, begging Draco, who smirked around Harry's cock and poked his tongue into the slit on the tip. Harry lost it, coming down Draco's throat with a loud cry as Draco came all over the bed sheets and his hand.

"Love you…" Harry whispered as they snuggled close to each other and began to dose off.

"Love you too, Harry." Draco said kissing Harry's soft hair and drifting off to sleep with Harry's warm breath against his neck

* * *

Yeah, that was a bit of a PWP, but I felt the need to post and write it. I will be writing longer fics soon, dammit! I've just been loaded down with hours of homework.

Read and Review, my dear readers!

Oh god (reads over fic), I cannot believe I wrote all_ that_!


End file.
